For the sake of auld land syne
by TheCompletlyAddictedBookworm
Summary: a summary of the year. Language and Scottish in it. you have been warned.


**Yes it's practically a songfic. But I need a muse you know.**

**Disclaimer: ... You know what they say by now.**

_Should auld acquaintance be forgot?_

_And never brought to mind?_

_Should auld acquaintance be forgot?_

_And auld lang syne_

Standing in Trafalgar Square on New Year's Eve, not the way most people would want to spend it but then Arthur Kirkland wasn't most people. Even so the year had been hard on him as well, what with the shit economy, the BP oil spill, the general election, the volcanic eruption, the world cup bid, the Popes vist (kraut) and the recent student demonstrations. Oh yes and that new defence contract he'd had to sign earlier in the year with Francis f-ing Bonnefoy. In retrospect the Conservative party was hardly improving his headache and personally he missed the days when things were so much simpler and he could fight with France whenever he bloody liked, instead of this stupid, godamn situation where their idiot bosses thought that about a millennia of solid fighting could be ignores, thought that they could be civil to each other. Allies in war? Yes. Friends in peace? F- No. He just hoped the next year wouldn't be as crap as this one.

_For auld lang syne my dear_

_For auld lang syne_

_We'll tak a cup o' kindness yet _

_For the sake of auld lang syne_

It had been a hectic year, a mad, crazy and confusing year. The Haiti earthquake, the BP oil spill, the recent Wiki leaks scandal, the Middle East, the World Cup, Vancouver. Oh and God the mad as hatter's tea party movement. Still Alfred F. Jones sighed, at least it wasn't as crazy as Europe but then again nothing is as crazy as Europe. He shrugged as he made his way to the centre of Washington D.C. Maybe next year would be better.

_We twa hae run about the braes_

_And pu'd the gowans fine_

_But we're wander'd many a weary foot_

_Sin' auld lang syne_

God, Dio it hadn't been the best of years for him or his idiota fratello. They had been getting a merda rep recently, thanks to that dio maledetto figlio di puttana of a boss. Well not mother exactly more of teenage girls but still, it wasn't exactly a reputation he (or his brother) wanted to be associated with. He tripped- to swearing about certain bastardi. His ever oblivious brother appeared to have noticed. "Ve, fratello are you OK?" A grumpy "Si." Was all he got in return. "Come on fratello, it's nearly New Year!" the more hyperactive of the two twins said as Felenciao Vargas dragged his twin Lovino through eh streets of Rome to the place they would greet the New Year.

_For auld lang syne my dear _

_For auld lang syne_

_We tak a cup o' kindness yet_

_For the sake of auld lang syne_

_We twa hae paidl'd in the burn_

_Frae morning sun till dine_

_But seas between us braid hae roar'd_

_Sin' auld lang syne_

Shén, it had been a hard year, not just for him but also for his siblings. Well the year for him wasn't over yet, not till February the 3rd but even so it had been bad enough, the hostilities between Yong-Soo and Hyung-Soo reopening and his own military becoming more of a threat towards Japan than Russia. And his government, his restrictive government, that didn't allow people to know about anything but its good side, the Government that forbade the winner of the Noble Peace prize Liu Xiaobo from collecting it. But on the lighter side of it his people had thought of some mad, crazy things and helped breed pandas to go into the wild. And so Wang Yao walked through the cold streets of Tokyo, to his brother Honda Kiku's to spend the New Year with him.

_For auld lang syne my dear _

_For auld lang syne _

_We'll tak a cup o' kindness yet_

_For the sake of auld lang syne_

_And there's a hand my trusty fiere_

_And gie's a hand o thine_

_And we'll tak a right guid wille-waught _

_For the sake of auld lang syne_

Arthur Kirkland turned on his heel and headed in the direction every other European nation was- a pub, to mingle with their citizens and to pray with them that next year will be better than the last.

_And surely ye'll be your pint stoup_

_And surely I'll for mine_

_And we'll tak a cup o' kindness yet _

_For auld lang syne!_

**Finished typing this at 23:55.**

**If you want translations to the Italian either ask or use a translator.**

**Comments?**

**Happy New Year!**


End file.
